


The Beat of A Different Drum

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story inspired by a request on Destiel Forever Board : Castiel is a drummer in an Indie rock band and Dean gets dragged along by his friend who happen to have back stage passes to meet the band...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat of A Different Drum

  "Dean come on! Your going!' Deans roommate Charlie said. She was wearing a fitted princess Leia black t-shirt, blue flannel and a pair of jeans with black combat boots. For Charlie that was dressed up. She yanked on her friend Deans arm. He was laying back on the couch still in just a pair of low slunk jeans reading an auto magazine. Charlie spared him a rudimentary glance. If she were strait she would be all over that. He had abs that rippled down into a perfect v-shape at the base of his jeans. His arms flexed muscles in 3 different places as he attempted to get comfortable. He had a chiseled jaw and yet his features were delicate, almost feminine with perfect emerald green eyes covered by long lashes. And yet, he sat at home every night, wasting all that beauty. It made Charlie mad.

"I'm not going Charlie. I worked all week. I just want to relax"

She came around and pushed on his muscled back from behind "That's why you are going. Now get dressed. The guys will be here any minute"

"Fine" Dean relented tossing down his magazine he huffed into his room.

  Charlie sat on the couch and folded her arms triumphantly. She knew Dean needed to get out of the house. He needed a date. If Charlie happened to have backstage passes to the show and their drummer happened to be hot and totally Deans type, well... Charlie could always plead innocent right? She smiled widely

***

  The "Guys" Benny and Sam showed up and they all headed out to the concert. The band that was playing was a new indie band that had just hit the scene. Everyone was raving about them. Their name was catchy the **_Northern Cassettes_  **and their music was moving and intense. The real selling point though was their drummer _Cas Novak_. He was said to be able to carry insane beats. He could beat out a staccato with such rapidity you could barely see his hands moving. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous to look at and his eyes were the color of faded blue jeans. 

  Dean stood in the midst of the crowd. He was glad he had decided to just wear a black 'wife-beater' tank top because he was already sweating from the body heat in the venue. He had to admit. The band was good and this was his usual type of music but he wasn't big on the whole concert scene. Dean preferred more intimate settings. As he was watching the band play he found his eyes kept drifting back past the vocalist, to the man in the back. The Eyes intently focused on the skins of the drums. The hands gripping the sticks lightly yet fully in control of every movement they made. Occasionally The drummer would look out into the crowd and smirk as he beat out an especially difficult combo. As if it were second nature to him for his hands to dance along the skins and cymbals with little effort. Then the song would end and his breathing would be slightly erratic and he would close his eyes for a second. Dean realized his breathing wasn't very steady either.

"Dean...Dean! Hey..brother, you alright?"

Dean looked up at his friend Benny, somewhat shaken. He wiped his hand over his mouth "Uh.. yea. Whats up?"

Benny eyed Dean suspiciously "We're heading back stage. Charlie got exclusive tickets. We get to meet the band. Cool right?"

Dean blinked himself out of his haze "Yea.. cool"

***

  Backstage was much quieter then it had been out in the crowd and Dean felt he could breath a little. They were in a little sitting room area with couches and a few chairs. There were about 15 people milling about and chatting about the band sipping on the refreshments and snacking on the chips and dip provided. The band came in and the crowd got a little more animated but controlled. They smiled and signed autographs. Then Dean saw him. The Drummer. He was hanging back a ways. He stretched his arms and rolled his head around on his neck. Then he turned and removed his shirt slowly revealing a full back tattoo of two angel wings that sloped up over his shoulders in black ink. It was amazing and sexy and Dean couldn't help but stare. The drummer hung his shirt over a chair and turned around. His black leather pants were slung so low you could see he wore nothing underneath and you could clearly see that there was a treasure trail leading to, Dean assumed very happy treasures. He noticed Dean staring at him and he smirked and walked over to him.

  He stopped right in front of Dean and looked him up and down appreciatively "Did you see something you like" He cocked his head to the side.His mouth turned up into a slow grin

 Dean bit his lip " Nice.. tattoo"

The drummer laughed "Right.. I'm Cas. And you are?"

Dean couldn't break eye contact, Cas was playing him just like the drums " Dean"

Cas licked his bottom lip and tugged on the waist band on Dean's pants "Dean.. come with me"

Dean's heart rate increased. He looked back at his friend Charlie who was giving him the universal "go for it" sign of a thumbs up. He followed the dark sexy stranger through a door into a corridor. Cas closed the adjoining door behind them and pulled him along by his hand. He opened another door and pushed Dean inside shutting the door behind him.

  It seemed to be some sort of a dressing room but Dean didn't have allot of time to look around. As he was pushed into the room Cas grabbed his waist band again and pulled Dean against his body. He cupped the back of his head and his mouth came down on Dean's lips. His bottom lip jutted out forcing Deans mouth open. Cas tasted like someone had drown a cinnamon bear in a leather shot glass full of whiskey. It was intoxicating. His tongue jutted out scraping Deans tongue. Dean's hand fisted in his hair. Cas walked him back til he was pressed against the dressing room counter. He pulled back and removed Dean's shirt. He stepped into Dean, Grinding his thigh into his groin. Dean let out a moan. He was already hard and the pressure Cas was putting on him was exquisite but left him wanting. Cas ran his hand up Dean's chest as he rocked his hip against him. He leaned over Dean and pressed wet kisses up his neck. Biting his ear lobe. His scruff scrapping along Dean's jaw line."You're fucking gorgeous" 

Dean's hand's gripped the back of Cas' shoulders "I'm nothing compared to you" his mouth found Cas again and he sucked hungrily on his lips. His teeth biting on Cas' lower lip. Cas let out a growl.

He pulled Dean up to sit on the counter, his legs straddling Cas' and yanked him closer till their bodies connected. Cas' gripped Dean by the hair "How far do you wanna take this?"

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and ground his hips against Cas' cock, his breath coming in short bursts, he panted out "all the way"

Cas smiled as if that were the right answer and pushed Dean back a little. He licked his way down his chest. Cas' hands slid up his thighs and popped the buttons on his jeans. He smiled in satisfaction to see he only had one layer to get through. He shifted removing Deans shoes. Coming back up on his haunches he licked a wet trail along the in-seem of the Jeans making Dean breath heavily "Cas.." 

Cas loved that part. They never quite knew your name. Till they did. Then they never forgot. 

  He Ran his hand's across the small of Dean's back and as he arched his back Cas slipped his Jeans off his hips. On his upper hip just near his ass was a rose tattoo surrounded by thorns. He thought it was cute and it softened him toward this guy a little .. Dean, that was his name. Cas ran his finger over the tattoo and Dean shuddered. He'd ask him about it later. He took Dean's cock in his hand and begin to work it. Making Dean move with him. Cas put his mouth over the head and sucked, swirling his tongue around. Enjoying hearing Dean moan. Dean's back was arched, his legs spread wide, propped on make-up chairs, and Cas had moved his hand so he could fully suck on Dean's swollen erection. He made a stunning site. Dean's hand came down and wound into Cas' hair urging him on "please.. please... don't...don't stop" Cas worked his mouth faster over Dean's shaft. Working him into a frenzy. Then he pulled back. Dean whined. Cas came up and kissed him. He reached in a drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. Lubing up his thumb, he used it to rim Dean first making Dean buck and plead finally pressing it inside of him he worked Dean's asshole. Opening him. Stretching him. Getting him nice and ready for Cas. Cas slid on a condom and worked a generous amount of lube over himself. Dean watched in fascination as Cas stroked his cock in preparation for Dean's tight hole. He pulled him closer and positioned himself, then Cas wrapped an arm under Deans's ass and lifted sliding into Dean at the same time. Dean cried out "Oh.. god.. yes" Cas shifted his hips working himself until he was fully inside Dean. Then he gripped his hands under Dean's ass as Dean wrapped his legs around his back and lay back across the dressing room counter.  Cas' stroke's were slow at first, overwhelmed with the sensation of Dean's body wrapped around him, his cock buried deep inside him , Cas' fingers digging into his perfect ass cheeks. Then Dean started to moan and pump his body and Cas went over the edge. Gripping him tighter he began to slam into him. The more Dean moaned and cried out "Yes oh god Cas.. fuck me" The harder and faster he went. He furiously pounded into Dean's ass. Fucking him till they were both sweating and trembling. Dean cried out, his hand coming down and vigorously jacking himself off till he unleashed a stream of cum over his stomach. Cas increased speed pulling Dean up,his mouth crashed into him in a kiss and he cried out a moan into Dean's mouth as he came. 

  Cas' pulled out but their bodies were still entwined so he ended up pulling Dean to sitting straddling him on the chair so he could sit. They were both breathless. Dean lay his head on his chest for a second then thought better of it "so.. guess this is where I do my walk of shame"

  Cas laughed and put his hand on Dean's back to steady him "Easy killer. I think its ok if we catch our breath first. Plus.. you gotta tell me about that tattoo. And you know..your last name" he laughed again

  Dean dropped his head back to Cas' chest in sheer mortification "Well. My last name in Winchester. The tattoo, I wish you hadn't noticed.. It was a drunken night. I was 21. Thought it would be bad-ass. In my drunken haze.. those thorns looked really heavy metal" Dean laughed at himself

Cas couldn't help kissing him, he just look so horrified. He didn't tell him he thought it was cute. "Its ok.. I think its kind of rock n roll. you know.. every rose has its thorn"

Dean laughed "bullshit. But thanks"

***

  The walk of shame really is pretty awkward Dean thought. But damn if that guy wasn't the most amazing lay/guy/everything Dean had ever met. Before he exited the door again. Cas had grabbed him and pressed him against the wall of the darkened  hallway his body pinned him as his hand slid up under his chin to grab his face. Cas' lips met Dean and massaged his mouth, working his lips opened, sliding his tongue in, over and over again, essentially doing to Deans mouth what he had just done to his body. Dean could do nothing but hold on to his shoulders and enjoy the ride. As Cas pulled back he whispered "Maybe in another lifetime Dean Winchester" He nipped his bottom lip again. winked said "I'll see you around. And The last thing Dean saw was those beautiful angel wings walking away down the hall. 

 


End file.
